Illusions In My Mind
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: When Roxas awakens, he can’t recall how he had gotten in this castle, or why. All he knows is that he’s being chased by someone who wants more than his life. Dark AkuRoku slight AkuNami
1. Awakening

Summary: When Roxas awakens, he can't recall how he had gotten in this castle, or why. All he knows is that he's being chased by someone who wants more than his life. Dark AkuRoku slight AkuNami

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas awoke to a splitting headache, groaning as he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember anything, only that he was somewhere he wasn't suppose to be. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked around. He was in a cage that seemed to be made for a large animal; he had little room but he could get to his knees without bumping his head. The cage door was open, and it led to the room he was in.

It was made out of stone, with a high ceiling. Torches gave off the only light, and the place was crawling with shadows. The floor was also stone and there was a wooden bench with knives. Roxas shivered, looking away. There was a wooden door to his left. Trying not to make too much sound, he crawled from the cage and stood, making his way towards the door with nothing to cover his naked body but a silk blanket.

The halls were devoid of life; even more shadows and less torches. Roxas held the blanket tighter around him. Where was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? The hall seemed to go on forever before he came to another door. Should he go inside? What if he ran into someone?

"_Roxas."_

The blond whirled around, searching for whoever had talked. No one was there. Shaking, he grabbed the door knob and opened it, going inside and away from the voices. _'I'm going crazy,'_ he thought. _'I'm hearing things. No one's there, Roxas. Calm down,'_

The room looked to belong to someone. To Roxas's left there was a wardrobe and a mirror on the wall and to the right was a large vanity mirror and desk. Small steps led to a large bed next to a huge window. The whole room was colored black, even the floor and walls, making the blond feel out of place in the red silk blanket.

"_Roxas."_

The blond shuddered, looking around. Once again, he was alone. Gulping, he walked towards the bed, feeling like someone was watching him. The bed's black covering was also silk, as was the pillows and the curtains of the window. Roxas almost smiled when he felt them but stopped. He had no idea where he was and he had no reason to be happy.

"Roxas."

He jumped, eyes wide as he turned. A man stood before him, in front of the steps. He wore a black cloak-like coat that almost touched the ground and the hood covered his face. Roxas could only make out that he had teardrop tattoos on his cheeks and that he was skinny with long legs.

"Hello, Roxas." he said, voice husky as he walked towards the window. "Welcome to Castle Meimustumako. I hope you enjoy it here."

Roxas gulped. "W-who are you? Where am I?"

He chuckled, leaning against the glass. "I already told you where you are. And knowing my name doesn't change what's going to happen to you."

"What's...going to happen?" Roxas asked, nervous to find out as the man grinned and walked over. It was then that Roxas realized he was a lot taller than him.

The man gently caressed his cheek with a gloved hand. "You'll see, Roxas. And when you do, I'll be waiting for you." He chuckled again, nuzzling the boy's chin and making him stiffen. "I'll always wait for you, Roxas. Because you belong to me."

Before Roxas could open his mouth and say anything, he was gone. Like he had never been there. The blond shuddered, sitting down on the bed. He wanted to cry from frustration and fear. Where was he? What was Meimustumako Castle?

"Sir."

Roxas jumped again. This time it was a young girl. She was horribly pale, clashing with the room. Her hair was a pale blond and she had big blue eyes staring back emotionlessly. She wore a black and white maid dress with a white apron over it.

"Sir, the Master has asked that this be your room." she said, voice never raising or showing anything; it was as blank as she was. "He said that if you should leave your room, then he won't feel bad about what will happen to you."

Roxas gulped. "W-what'll happen? Who are you?"

"Many things roam the Castle since the accident." she muttered. "And I am called...Namine. The Master named me when I was created."

"N-Namine?" Roxas echoed, blinking. "Wait, created?"

She nodded slowly. "The Master created me." She turned and went to the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes. "You may wear these, sir. The Master only asks that you don't leave this room until he has me come get you. Dinner will be done soon."

She walked out of the room. Roxas stared after her, frowning. What a weird girl. She acted like she was already dead or something. And what was the accident? What happened here? Sighing, Roxas dropped the blanket to the floor and put on the clothes, not noticing the shadows watching him.

The clothes were simple; a white button up and short jeans. He also now had black boots, but they were a little too big. At least he was decent now. He didn't want anyone to see more than he felt comfortable with and that wasn't a lot. Against his better judgement, he felt himself getting tired and laid on the soft bed, getting under the covers. He only hoped that he would awaken if someone came in.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It seems rushed and stuffs...Oh well. I hope you all like it, it's a bit darker than what I usually write. It's also based off the game Haunting Grounds. Amazing game, scares the shit out of me when I play it with my friend Bailee (who looks identical to Namine) at night. XP

R&R!


	2. Memories

I'm glad that everyone likes this since it is darker than what I usually write. Lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

When Roxas awoke, he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He was still groggy, and temporarily forgot where he was. Blinking, he nuzzled the pillow before it hit him: he was in the Castle. He jolted up, only to come face to face with Namine.

"W-what-?"  
"The Master was waiting for you, sir." Namine said softly. "I shall lead you to the Main Room."

Roxas gulped. "I-I thought I couldn't leave the room…."

"Nothing shall harm you as long as the Master or myself is with you." She replied. "It is only when you leave without permission that they will come after you."

Roxas frowned. What choice did he have? These people held his life in their hands. He threw off the blanket and walked with her, feeling somewhat self-conscience. They came out the room and continued down the hall, opposite of where the blond male had come from.

The hall was long, with even less torches than before. The shadows were everywhere in the corners, only it seemed like they were moving. Roxas felt uncomfortable and looked away. The hall, as long as the rest of the Castle, was made of old black stone.

They came to pair of old red doors. Namine soot next to them, giving a small bow. "Please, the Master is waiting inside for you, sir."

Roxas nodded. "Y-yeah, thanks."  
He walked through the doors, looking around. The room was brighter than the hall, with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the rounded ceiling. A long table, make of red wood, was underneath and large windows along the far wall. Sitting at the head of the table, and furthest away from the door, was that man in the black cloak. Roxas felt his heart stop.

"Hello, Roxas." he greeted, smirking.

The blond hesitated before sitting to the man's right. "Um...can I...get your name? Please?"

His smirk widened as he leaned forward. "But Roxas...you already know it."

Roxas stared at him in confusion. How would he know already? He had never been here before...right? He couldn't remember anything. He went to say so when the other kissed his cheek. The blond froze.

"_If you leave-!"_

"_It won't ever be recreated."_

"_Axel?"_

"A-Axel?"

The man pulled back, smiling. "How good of you to remember, Roxas."

And with that, he was gone. And the lights went out, leaving the blond boy alone in the darkness with nothing but an aching heart.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Yay, another chapter. I hope you all like it and will review. Reviews make me smile. Which is a good thing. Promise. :beams:

R&R


	3. Mirror Mirror

Yeah, not a whole lot happened in the last chapter. XP Sorry.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Sir." Roxas jumped when Namine came into the room, and with her the lights turned back on. "The Master wishes for me to tell you that he is sorry he can't join you for dinner. He is busy in his room, but he hopes that you'll visit him soon."

'_Visit him??'_ Roxas thought, blinking. _'Why would I when not only can I not explore on my own, he pops up at random times and then disappears into thin air?'_ But the blond just smiled at her, nodding. Giving a bow, Namine went into a door to Roxas's left, where he guessed was the kitchen since she returned with a tray of food.

It looked good, really, Roxas happened to love Japanese food, but he had no appetite. Mostly he poked at it with his fork, feeling uncomfortable as Namine stood next to him, arms folded in front of her as she waited to take his plates away. He had never been waited on before like this, and it made him feel odd.

"Um, as much as I appreciate all this," Roxas mumbled, not looking at her. "I'm not very hungry. Sorry."

Namine took the tray. "The Master informed me you might not be feeling well...If you will wait, I will accompany you to your room, sir."

Sighing, Roxas took a small roll off the tray and decided to at least munch on it as he waited. Even though he wasn't hungry, he needed strength, especially if he found a way to sneak off. Why couldn't he remember anything about how he got here? Who was Axel? And why did he feel like the man was so important??

Roxas stopped suddenly, eyes wide as he bent over. What was happening?? It felt like his stomach was being pried open with a rusty kitchen knife. He gasped in pain, feeling sick but had nothing to throw up. He tried to curl into himself, whimpering. He had never felt anything that hurt so badly before.

"It will pass, sir." Namine whispered softly, appearing at his side. "The poison won't kill you, it only makes you sick."

"P-poison?!" Roxas managed to gasp out. "What poison?!"

"The poison in your food, sir." the blond girl replied easily. "It might not feel like it, but it will strengthen your body."

Roxas whimpered again, feeling himself being lifted and carried. Glancing up, he noticed it was Namine. She was stronger than he thought she would be, since she was so frail looking. Then again, she probably had to be strong living in a place like this.

He was brought to his room, where Namine laid him on to the bed and tucked him in. "It will pass." She mumbled. "The Master might check up on you, sir, but he is a busy man. He needs to finish."

Roxas didn't say anything, just wanting to either fall asleep or die. The pain hadn't faded, and he wasn't ready to wait for it to. He watched Namine leave and attempted to stand, wanting to look out the window. He had to limp, making it a slow job. Sighing, he pressed his forehead against the glass, the iciness feeling nice against his skin.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Roxas sighed, not moving. "Pretty soon, I'm going to be used to you sneaking up on me."

Axel laughed, walking forward and wrapping his long arms around the blond's waist. "Pretty soon, and you'll be back where you belong."

The blond blinked and turned, eyes wide. "W-what? What do you mean by that??"

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." The taller male chuckled, gently cupping the blond's face. "You're mine, Roxas. Don't you remember? You're all mine, and I won't let anyone take you away from me again." Axel laughed. "Even if it means I have to cut you open and nail you to the wall."

The blond's breath hitched. At least now he knew Axel was completely insane. He wanted to back away, not even noticing that since he was panicking, the pain was fading. But as soon as he felt those arms loosen, he bolted, running down the stairs and out the door, not even looking back to see what Axel's reaction was or if he was following him. He just wanted out of this castle.

He ran down the corridor, not paying attention to where he was running. Namine's warning had slipped his mind and he just wanted to find the exit so badly it hurt. However, he stopped when he came to a dead end. There were no torches, the only light coming from the small window on the wall before him. It was dark and cold outside with the moon coming close to being whole.

"_Run as fast as you can, Roxas."_

The blond whipped around, eyes wide and heart pounding. He found nothing but shadows and silence. Gulping, he cursed Axel for being some sort of freak that could speak into his head or become invisible. The latter more likely.

"_In the end, you have nowhere to go but back to me."_

"No..." Roxas whispered, wrenching open a door next to him and running inside. "I won't stay here."

The room was pitch black, the blond unable to see his hand in front of his face. He seriously didn't want to be in a room where he couldn't see, but he wanted to be away from the voices. Closing the door, he tried to slowly walk to a corner, or behind something. He tripped a few times, but managed to catch himself before fall in his face.

'_This room must be huge,'_ he thought, frowning. His feet came to a step, so he stood on it with his hands out in front of him. He froze when he felt something cold come into contact. But it wasn't moving, and it felt...plastic. Frowning, Roxas rubbed his hands all over it, trying to find out what it was...It was large, coming to Roxas's face...the surface was smooth, but the sides were bumpy. _'What the fuck is it??'_

He nearly screamed when the lights came on. It didn't help that he found himself stroking a plastic horse. _'A...carousal?? Are you fucking kidding me?? Why do they have a carousal in the castle?'_

"This used to be your favorite room, you know." Roxas flinched, not turning to see the man. "You'd sit in here and just think...but when you want to be alone, you went into the mirror room. It was quieter in there, and sometimes the music gets annoying."

Like any carousal, carnival music was playing from it. It was a nice tune, but one could only take so much of it. Gulping, the blond looked over his shoulder. Axel was petting a black horse, long fingers touching the plastic mane with a certain fondness.

"Must we play these games, Roxas?" Axel asked, looking over at the blond as he began walking around the outer ring of the carousal. "Why can't you just accept that you're mine?"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Roxas snarled, backing away from the taller male. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Axel shook his head. "I can't, Roxas. You're mine, and you have something I need. Something Namine can't give me."

With his long legs, he closed the distance between them, pinning Roxas against the middle of the carousal. Without waiting for the blond to stop struggling, he leaned in and kissed him hard, holding both of the boy's wrists into one hand while the other grabbed his chin. Roxas tried to turn away, but found himself unable to. He gasped when Axel bit his lip, allowing the other's tongue to slither into his mouth.

"You might not remember," Axel whispered into the blond ear, panting. "But I do. I remember everything, Roxas. And I remember the promise you gave me."

Roxas shook his head. "N-no, I couldn't have...I've never met you before!"

Axel frowned, grip on the boy's wrists tightening. "Don't say that, Roxas. You know it's true." He reached down with his free hand, lightly touching the other's stomach. "You promised."

"Please...stop."

Scowling, Axel backed up, watching as the blond slid to the floor. "You want to face it the hard way, fine. I'll be waiting for you to snap to your senses..." He disappeared, but Roxas knew he was watching him from somewhere. "When you do, just call for me, okay Roxas?"

Roxas panted, looking around the room. He suddenly felt afraid of the large plastic horses, and all but ran towards a door opposite of the one he had come through earlier to get in. It was shut, but not locked. Trying to catch his breath, the blond walked inside only to freeze.

The whole room was filled with mirrors. Even the door, that shut itself behind him, had a mirror on it's back. Everywhere Roxas turned, he only saw himself, scared, pale and dirty. It made him weak in the knees, so he sat down in the middle. Why would Axel say this was his favorite room? It creped the shit out of him.

He jumped when the reflection he was staring at began to stand on it's own. Okay, reflections don't do that...then again, this whole castle was weird. The Fake Roxas eyed the real one, looking smug yet skeptical. He only smirked, turning so Roxas got a profile view of him. The blond nearly cried when the fake placed a hand on it's stomach and it bulged.

"_Welcome home, Roxas."_

Without a second thought, the blond ran out of the room, only to pick the wrong mirror.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Well...weird huh? The mirrors aren't in Haunting Grounds, that's from a movie called The Haunting. Gave me nightmares when I was little, I hated watching it yet I did all the time. XP I was a weird child...

I hope you all like this chapter. I think it's a bit longer than the others. I really got into this one. :D

R&R


	4. Forgiveness

Well, another story. I'm on a roll here, huh? I get to finally replay Kingdom Hearts II since a friend is letting me borrow it, and I'm playing on Proud Mode. Just to see how hard Axel is. XP I've never died as Roxas before, but Axel kicked my butt.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was dark. So dark, he could barely see in front of him. A few windows made it so that he could see how far the corridor extended, but it was hard to make out the doors. Frowning, Roxas began walking down the long hallway, wondering where was he. The rest of the Castle had been lit with torches, why not here?

Soon, he came to a metal door. It glinted in the moon light, and it had a crystal doorknob. The blond frowned, wondering what was behind it. Something dangerous, or was it just precious? Unsure, he reached and opened it. He nearly had a heart attack when he went inside.

It was well lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The walls were a dark red and white carpet covered the floor. Dark wood rocking chairs were in the corners and a large black dresser next to the door. Shelves upon shelves of porcelain dolls and the rocking chairs had antique dolls in frills. All those glossy eyes were staring at him. At the fair wall there was another door.

"What the...?" Roxas looked around. Why a doll room?

"Roxas!"

The blond jumped. He didn't recognize the voice at all, and it sounded rather upset. Looking around, he hid in the dresser, crouching close to the ground and closing the doors, but leaving them open just enough to see through. The metal door opening, and a young girl ran in.

She was cute, maybe ten, with short cropped black hair and violet blue eyes. She wore a black dress, coming to her knees with black stockings. She wore no shoes, and was carrying a jacket.

"Roxas, where are you?" she called out, pouting slightly. "Daddy promised I could see you."

_'Who...is she?'_ Roxas wondered, fighting the sudden urge to come from his hiding spot. _'And who's 'Daddy'? Oh God, does Axel have a daughter? Is she as psychotic as him?'_ Biting his lip, he watched as she looked around the room, hands trailing over the dolls.

"I know you're in here. Scissors can find you. And you don't want Scissors to find you 'cause only Daddy can get him to stop." She paused, waiting for him to say something. "Okay, fine."

The doll in her touch suddenly sprang out of the chair, it's skin and clothes melding together and turning completely black. It's eyes glowed a bright yellow and fingers sharpened into claws. Roxas shuddered. It seemed familiar but no name came to mind.

His mind stopped when it began crawling towards where he was hiding. The little girl noticed and she smiled, walking over. _'What if she finds me? Will she tell Axel?'_ She reached to opened the doors when she stopped, the back door opening.

"Xion, I told you not to go chasing after him." Axel said coldly.

'Xion' blinked. "B-but, I wanted to play with him."

Roxas felt his heart rate quicken when he saw the older man. The red head looked...frightening. Green eyes were cold and his black cloths had a dark stain. Smelling something metallic, Roxas knew it was blood and felt sick.

"I said no." Axel muttered, waving a hand and the black creature turned back into a doll. "Get back to your room. Don't bother him."

There was a pause before Xion left the room. Axel watched her leave before turning to where Roxas hid. "Come out, Roxas."

The blond paused. Should he? Axel obviously knew where he was, but what would he do? Was he angry? Hands shaking, he opening the dresser doors and stepped out, making sure to stay a good distance away.

"W-who is she?"

Axel grinned, and Roxas took a step back. He didn't trust this man, he wanted to run. But he knew that no matter where he ran, Axel could find him. And he would, if he wanted to.

"Well, technically, she's my daughter. But only half of my genes went into her." Axel shook his head, walking forward until he backed Roxas up into a corner. "I should warn you, Roxas. Xion isn't a normal little girl."

"W-what, now you want to help me?" Roxas demanded, but his voice cracked. "After dragging me here and not letting me leave?!"

The red head frowned, swiftly smacking him on the cheek. "If anyone in this castle gets to kill you, it'll be me, Roxas. Not Xion, and not Namine. Me."

Roxas gasped, falling to the floor. He looked yup at the other, the sick feeling increasing. _'K-kill me?! Since when does anyone want to kill me? I haven't done anything wrong!'_ He gently rubbed his redden cheek, blue eyes looking up at the other. _'I just want to go home!'_

Axel's eyes softened as he crouched down beside him, reaching out and lightly grasping the blond's chin. "Why can't you remember, Roxas? Is it because you don't want to...or is it something else?"

"I...I don't know." Roxas whispered. "What am I suppose to remember? This place doesn't seem familiar at all..."

"You're suppose to remember me, Roxas." Axel muttered."The promise you gave me. And until you realize where your place is," Those green eyes suddenly darkened, making Roxas's breath hitch. "I can't stop them from hurting you."

Roxas sobbed, wrenching himself out of Axel's grip. "I...I just want to go home! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You did so!" Axel snapped, standing back up. "You ran away, Roxas. You ran away and you forgot about me. About your promise. After all those others..." Axel stopped, frowning slightly. "I even tried again, Roxas. But he failed like the others. And Namine..." He smirked slightly. "Well, I can't seem to find any worth for her."

The blond boy gaped at him. Not only was he confused, but by the way he was speaking... "How can you say that?! She does everything you ask her to, because she's loyal to you! A-and I have no idea what you're talking about, but people aren't objects you can use until they lose their convenience!"

"Not everything." Axel said, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you care about the people here? As you said, you only care about returning home, even though you have no idea where that is. Face it, Roxas. You have no family, no home, only me."

"I'd rather die!" Roxas hissed, preparing himself to be hit again.

To his surprise, Axel backed up, chuckling. The blond stared at him, confused and slightly frightened as he began laughing manically. His long arms wrapped themselves around his stomach and he backed up into a wall. But as Roxas gaped at it, a giant black hole appeared in the wall and swallowed Axel up.

"You'll find that dying is the hardest part, Roxas!" Axel sneered as he disappeared. "But don't worry. I'll always be there to bring you back."

Silence met Roxas as he laid there on the floor. What had just happened? How did Axel leave like that?! He pushed himself to his feet and wen to the door he had yet to go through. He noticed that his hands were shaking as he opened the door, peeking through.

To his right, there was a dead end. But to the left, there was three stone steps before it opened up to what looked like a greenhouse. The glass room let in the moonlight, and Roxas noticed that it was a full-moon tonight. However, while there were plants, the blond noticed Namine tending to them with a large metal...cage thing in the far corner.

"You have disobeyed." She said emotionlessly, as always. "The Master has forgiven you, sir."

Roxas blinked. He felt bad knowing how Axel thought of her. She might be odd, but she did all the things she was suppose to in the Castle. The man was lucky to have her. What would she say if she knew? Did she already?

"I, however, sir..." Namine bent over and picked up a foot-long piece of glass. "...Have not."

Roxas felt his heart quicken as she walked over to him, raising the glass above her head. "W-wait, I haven't done anything!"

"You left your room, sir." Namine whispered. "You make the Master angry. I take....care of him, Master."

It seemed she wasn't even talking to Roxas anymore. She just turned to the windows and spoke, eyes never looking away from whatever she was staring at. The blond wondered if she was actually speaking to him or was just insane.

Deciding now was probably the best time to leave, he took off where he had come from. _'M-maybe I can hide in the dresser again. She wouldn't look there, right?'_ Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that she was briskly walking after him with the glass. Gulping, he shoved himself into the doll room, opening the other door before hiding in the dresser.

Just as he hushed his breathing, Namine walked in. She paused, glancing around slowly before continuing on through the door. Roxas felt himself shaking, wanting to continue looking for a way out but exhausted. It seemed things were in his favor, since he heard footsteps and Namine returned, looking for him again.

_'I-if I had moved...'_ He couldn't continue the thought, in shock. He could've been dead now. And why was Namine so...angry that he hadn't stayed in his room? Did she listen to everything Axel said? _'Wait, when she said created...did Axel create her?It seems like a stupid idea now, but...of all the things that happen in this castle, I wouldn't be surprised,'_

"Sir?" Namine called softly, still looking around. "Sir?"

_'Stop calling me sir!'_ Roxas thought angrily. _'If you're trying to kill someone, stop with the formalities!'_

"Namine, what's wrong?"

Roxas jumped when Axel once again appeared. The man had thrown off his hood, and for the first time, Roxas saw his face. He was...handsome. His eyes were even greener than the blond thought possible after only getting glimpses of them from the shadow of his hood and he had high cheek-bone with black teardrop tattoos on them. His hair was a blood red, spiking back and down his shoulders.

"Master, I cannot find him." Namine said, her voice almost inaudible.

Axel shook his head. "It's fine, Namine. Let him search around. Maybe something will trigger his memories."

Namine's lips slightly tipped downwards, but it was gone before Roxas could be sure. "Disobedience is not tolerated, Master."

The red head sighed, reaching and...hugging her. "Now now, Namine. Just keep up your work around the Castle. Let me worry about Roxas and his disobedience."

Roxas stared. Axel had said before that he thought Namine was useless, why was he suddenly being kind to her? Was it just to make her listen to him or was it something else? The blond felt his hands tighten into fists and wondered what he was feeling in his chest that suddenly made him so angry. Was it...jealousy? Why was he jealous of this?

"Master," Namine pulled away and bowed. "Cleaning time is now."

She walked back towards the greenhouse. Axel watched her leave before also leaving, though him through the weird black portal thing. Roxas frowned, wondering why Axel hadn't spoken with him this time. Surely he knew where he was hiding, he had before. Making himself comfortable at the bottom of the dresser, the blond decided to take a short nap.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So...what do you think? Disappointed? Amused? Curious? ::dies:: Let me know, okay?! I NEED TO KNOW! ::D

R&R


End file.
